


Me atraes

by Anleioz



Series: Tan diferente [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, POV Prussia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anleioz/pseuds/Anleioz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Punto de Vista de Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)</p><p>Algo Random que se ocurrió mientras intentaba explicarle a una amiga la diferencia entre Atracción, gusto, Amor y Enamoramiento(????</p>
    </blockquote>





	Me atraes

**Author's Note:**

> Punto de Vista de Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)
> 
> Algo Random que se ocurrió mientras intentaba explicarle a una amiga la diferencia entre Atracción, gusto, Amor y Enamoramiento(????

Cuando iba en cuarto de primaria, me sentí atraído por alguien de mi clase.

 

Ella era bonita, muy bonita. Usaba dos coletas altas, tenía el cabello rubio y hasta los hombros (o al menos así se veía cuando lo tenía amarrado); ojos verde esmeralda, piel clara, y usaba gafas. Ella era muy miope, demasiado, juraría que era legalmente ciega sin sus anteojos.

 

Llegó un día desde Inglaterra hasta la Academia, y desde entonces pensé en que quería conocerla. Era intrigante la forma en que siempre prefería estar sola que acompañada, el como le gustaba tanto leer, y también aquel gusto por la mitología y los cuentos de hadas.

 

Recuerdo perfectamente qué fue lo primero que le dije, tratando de acercarme a ella.

 

-Empréstame tu tarea de matemáticas, al asombroso se le olvidó hacerla

 

Y lo que recibí fue una ceja enarcada y una mirada confusa, antes de escuchar que hablara con un tono tan irónico que resultaba corrosivo- ¿El asombroso no prefiere que le  _preste_  la tarea de Lengua y Literatura primero?

 

El énfasis y el tono con el que pronunció la palabra "preste" se me hizo insultante y a la vez gracioso, "¿Ella es el tipo de niña que es mala con los demás?" pensé para mí mismo mientras recibía el cuaderno, aunque la sonrisa tímida que me devolvió cuando dije que tenía bonita letra es otra cosa que no voy a olvidar.

 

Sí, ella era realmente bonita y agradable cuando no era irónica, siempre me pregunté cómo alguien podía ser así de sarcástico con sólo 10 años. Pero eso, para mí, era como una tracción magnética que me mantenía pegado a ella... y luego me alejaba con un empujón. Sí, ella también era un poco odiosa (o yo muy molesto. Lo más probable es que ambas cosas juntas).

 

Cuando nos graduamos de Primaria a Secundaria, ella se fue. Creo que regresó a Inglaterra... no lo recuerdo, mi asombrosa memoria no da para tanto.

 

Me gustaba estar con ella y hablar, también molestarla hasta que me gritara y me alejara de un empujón; fuimos amigos cercanos durante esos dos años de escuela primaria, y aunque no me gustaba justo ahora pienso en que hubiese sido bastante genial haber sido su novio... pero son detalles sin importancia. No sería asombroso salir con alguien que no te gusta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks por leerme uwu
> 
> An


End file.
